This One Time, at Lance's Mansion
by Lyraeon
Summary: Alcohol is bad, kiddos. It makes people do stupid things they'll later regret. Like write this story. Or be involved in this story. Brendan/Green/May clusterf-ck of drunken angrysex. Lots of language, flirts with dubcon like the slut it is.


Some of you may remember FFA's Christmas Collaboration, "A Very Indigo Christmas".  
>If you don't, just know that everyone in the following story is very, very drunk.<br>Either way, this is another one of those "not canon to my headcanon" pieces. I owed it to my drawfag Nikko.  
>(btw, now that I've got this done, you should all go over to his deviantart, NikkoAngelus, and pester him to update.)<p>

One thing to keep HEAVILY in mind here is that this throws my normal decency levels out the window... and then just keeps running. It's downright dub-con to the point I'm not sure I'm okay with it.  
>Consider yourselves warned.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fuck It<strong> (Or, This One Time, at Lance's Mansion)  
>LyraeonLyra Kamiya

"Did you really just beat the shit out of Ethan?"

I smirk, remembering I can actually drink the thing in my hand, and take a couple sips. "Yes, I fucking did," I grin proudly, leaning back and letting my arms rest on the back of the couch. "Little shit had it coming."

"Ohhhh that's amazing how you just got shit _done_," she moans, licking her lips. "Fuck that's amazing."

"Yeah, it kind of is."

"Oh fuck why can't more men be like youuu," she whines, leaning to one side a little as sleep seems to grab her for a second. "You're so _sensitive_ but you're such a MAN."

Leaf kept telling me I was drunk, but I'm not drunk. May's drunk. She's licking her lips like she's drunk, and she's twisting her hips like she's a horny drunk, and now she's playing with her hair like she's a drunk who just remembered there's a clip trying to hold onto her ponytail.

"Y'know I was really late to the party, riiight?" she sighs, blinking a few times as she stares at the clip, which she's now got on her fingers. "Well, I got this damn letter today, riiiight? And it's from Hoenn. And they want me to come do Pokeathlon stuff there, which is amazing, because it's like someone took the cool parts of battles and contests and they just smashed em all up together, riiiight?"

She's giggling now, and I think she's trying to stand up or something, because she keeps pushing against the table with one hand. I reach over to set my drink down and maybe help her, and she grabs my arm and squeezes _hard_.

"I wanna go do it, but I know when I tell Brendan he's just going to be a fucking bitch about it." I'm sure he will be, but I really don't care so I don't know why she's telling me this. The way her thumb is rubbing my arm feels a little like something else though, and her words start being background noise. "He's just gonna whine about me leaving, and if I tell him to go with me he'll be all like 'No May, some of us have responsibilities' or whatever. Oh. My. God. It'll just be sooo annoying. I don't know why he can't just man up about it."

I think that maybe he'd be able to man up better if she didn't have such a death grip on his balls. She's sounding pretty whiny herself right now, and frankly I just want her to shut up.

She licks her lips again, and I just stop caring, cutting her off mid-breath before she can manage any words by shoving my lips over hers. I've got my tongue in far enough to know she's got no tonsils by the time she finally lets go of my arm, running her hands up my legs instead, so I grab her by that messy hair of hers and drag her onto my lap.

She's not completely quiet, but moaning is definitely an improvement over her talking, and then I remember all that fight she's got in her and I grin at how she's putting it to good use on my tongue.

It doesn't take me more than a minute to have a hand in her shirt and for her to be rubbing on me through her tights, and damn this is the best I've felt all week.

That is, until Brendan shows up.

I don't even notice him at first, but I don't think he noticed us either until he was already roaring an inch above our heads. May goes so stiff with shock I have to grab her waist to keep her from falling off my lap.

They start arguing out of nowhere, seemingly oblivious to my role as May's chair, until she starts laughing so hard she's grinding on me on accident and I moan about it. Then I realize Brendan's looking at me, pointing at me even, and I realize he's probably wondering why I'm snogging his mistress.

I grinned, one hand finding its way back to May's ass. "Look man... I just needed a way to shut your woman up and I thought a kiss would do."

She's struggling to keep herself on the couch in the next instant, Brendan's hand pushing her off my lap with ease, and in the next-next I'm on my feet but not of my own free will.

I realize that I've lost track of how many people I've kissed tonight as I taste yet another tongue forcing itself against mine, and I can't find it in me to react. Punching Brendan crosses my mind, but so does kissing him back.

I probably am drunk, but not as drunk as him. Maybe.

Brendan's grip on my collar is definitely not that of a pussy though, and I'm kind of regretting how much shit I've been giving him all day. Which I can only imagine is the whole point, unless he's suddenly sick of women.

Ironically, the first thing May says as soon as my ass lands on the couch again is, "My god Brendan, you really are a bitch!"

No, no he's not, I feel like telling her. She kisses like a bitch. Brendan kisses like Red does after a good battle. Brendan's not a bitch. Though he is talking like one, I'll give May that much. Not enough of one to warrant the way she just hit the floor laughing.

Brendan clearly agrees from the way his fist comes at my face. I sink into the couch with reflexes far beyond my sobriety level as his arm flies by and slams into one of Lance's damned dragonair statues. Goddamn the boy has huge hands, and I never noticed it before. His dad's pretty huge though, so I shouldn't be too surprised. Shouldn't be, but still am, shaking somewhat as I stare at the now deformed bronze statue to my left. "Holy _shit..."_

He doesn't even flinch. My own hand and ears hurt just from that impact but Brendan doesn't even seem to notice. He looks at me like he's just waiting for me to talk again, and for the first time all night I'm speechless, and motionless aside from one hand instinctively sliding to protect my nuts. My boner doesn't have a clue how to respond either; that kiss was fucking amazing and even more terrifying, and I get off on adrenaline anyway. Mt. Silver does that to you. So my hand is protecting it and my nuts because if Brendan's anything like me he'll be punting me there any second now, and if he's got the sense left in him to notice the boner it'd probably only give him more reason.

May stutters to life from the floor, and I realize the noise I've been hearing behind the ringing of my ears is called silence, in the absence of her hysterical laughter. She stutters her boyfriend's name in a way that just confuses my crotch more and I have to bite back a groan as I try really hard not to look at her.

"Shhhaddup sssssslut!" he hisses at her, and I burrow further into the cushions, not sure if I should dare try to leave or not. She gets about halfway to her feet before she's back down on her knees again, slipping and sort of leaning against him, and I chance scooting a little closer to the edge of the couch, certain that one way or another I won't want to be here within the next two minutes. Suddenly I feel sober enough suddenly to know how drunk I've been up till now, and I quietly grab my drink, freezing in place again when Brendan glares at me for a moment. I press the glass to my forehead to avoid his gaze, and in hopes the cold will help the sudden headache bearing down on me.

As I watch he drags her to her feet and chucks her over his shoulder with less effort than it took him to pick me up a moment ago. Brendan is crazy, I decide, like one of those drunken boxers or something. I make a mental note to avoid pissing him off, and chance looking up at him again.

"Iiii'm not done witchuuu either BITCH," he declares, and the hand that's not grinding into his girlfriend's ass has me by the collar so quick I lose my drink to the floor. The carpet saves it from actually breaking but I'm too busy wondering how this guy has me on my feet again when he's already carrying a good hundred pounds. "You wannaaa mess with myyy girl well now'sa be your chaaance." He lets out something that might pass for a laugh in hell, and I swear my balls manage to find a way to hide in my body, which is crazy because my boner still has no idea how to handle all of this.

Brendan's stronger than I ever thought, dragging us both up the stairs a little more conspicuously than I'm really comfortable with. But if I really cared I'd have struggled out of his hands already, right? Instead though, either I just want to know where this is going bad enough, or maybe the threat of my face being half broken while I'm too drunk to fight back, one of those things is making my feet move as he drags us. He practically kicks open the door, and May falls into another fit of hysterical laughter.

I'm about to finally make a break for it when there's a hand on my belt loop, and then I'm off the ground and up on his shoulder and oh god Brendan's strong enough to carry us both at once like it's nothing and I haven't been this hard in years.

A door creaks open then slams shut, and I'm on my ass so quick and hard I forget to react. May's release is a little more kind, as she's thrown onto what I can only guess is one of Lance's many guest beds, bouncing a few times while Brendan tips over the dresser, effectively locking us all in.

He leaps atop her and the bed, bouncing her again before ripping her shirt-dress clean open, the button that shoots me in the arm hardly a distraction compared to the pert breasts he's just unveiled. Don't get me wrong, time has proved that I'm pretty much gay, but it's still buried in every man's – honestly everyone's, I bet – hormones that tits are sexy. May's aren't as huge as Leaf's, and Brendan's hands make them look pretty average when he grabs them, but they're shapely enough that she doesn't need a bra.

I can see her nipples are already hard even in the poor lighting, and as much as I want to take partial credit, because I was pinching them a couple minutes ago, I have a feeling this was a group effort. The spot where my dick is pressing on my fly is starting to feel pretty damn damp, and I wonder if I'll be killed if I pull it out right now. Jerking it to my friends hardly seems like a good way to spend the holiday, but I'm already a dead man so I might as well enjoy my last hours alive. Maybe if I piss Brendan off enough he'll punch me hard enough that I'll be out cold until after I bleed out. Might be worth a shot, especially since that'll probably be less painful than whatever torture Leaf and Red will have in store tomorrow.

Red's going to give me the look. Then he'll probably smack me, and I won't get sex for a couple weeks, if Leaf doesn't kill me first. But the look alone was awful enough that I might as well bring my charge list up far enough to deserve it, if I'm going to get it anyway.

Just remembering the look is making me a little soft, but then May screams so loud I think for sure that Brendan's fucking her already, with me in the room, but no, he's just sucking on her nipple, and she looks like she doesn't know if she should kick him off or cum on the spot.

At least I'm not the only confused one. It makes ogling Brendan's ass less awkward. The man is made of muscles, and the way he's bent over just makes it more obvious, and god I want to see what's under that shirt. I want to see what's under it in 10 more years, too, and decide that if I make it out of this alive and with most of my limbs, I'm going to teach him how to work out properly. Blake has some sort of weight machine on their floor of Reddy-teddy's house, he can use that.

It's getting hard to swallow, and I'm sitting at a painful angle too, but if I move Brendan might remember I'm here and then the show would be over, but my pants are just getting _so_ tight and he seems distracted by holding her down...

He must have super-hearing because as soon as my belt jingles, he's sitting up and May is whimpering in a way that should probably earn a 911 call from the people in the next room. "Don't youuu fucking move CUNT," he growls, pointing at me, and I freeze. He squints for a second, like he's forgotten what he's looking at, then adds, "Get the _fuck_ over here."

I scramble to my feet, my belt hanging loose and shirt untucked but pants still fastened, and start to head toward the bed. He keeps rubbing her other tit as he watches me walk forward, and once I'm almost to them he barks, "Get back on yer fucking knees cunt."

I do it, because honestly at this stage I don't want to die until after I've blown this load, even if it's in my pants, and I'd rather not do so with a broken nose. He stares at me for a second, and I can see the wheels failing to turn against each other when I look in his eyes. He's too drunk to think about what to do next quickly, but that's fine, because I would be too if adrenaline wasn't making all that alcohol a waste right now too. The anticipation is only making me hornier somehow.

He looks back at her as if he's forgotten I exist, hand dragging from her boobs to her face and squeezing her jaw, opening her mouth wider than her moans already were. She's snickering even between moans, until his other hand finds its way down her tights and she lets out another dead-waking scream. He rubs her intently for a second, then he looks back at me, making a couple of snarls before speaking again.

"You wanna touch herso baaad? Get up here. Touch 'er."

I mentally count to ten before moving to obey, not sure if this is an invitation or a test. My nose feels like it's trying to retreat into my face already, just in case, to get used to its new home. Sure enough, around "six" he adds, "But not with your dick," and his eyes finally move from their steady glare at me.

I don't wait any longer, climbing onto the wider stretch of mattress beside them and letting my mouth latch to the bitch's again. She tastes awful now, for the first second at least, and then the alcohol on her tongue numbs my tastebuds too and there's nothing to the kiss but the confused way she's lapping at my tongue and the screams she's letting out repeatedly. I'd feel like I was raping her, and I guess she's drunk enough that legally I am, but the hands all over me are pulling me down until I'm literally suffocating, not shoving me off. I have to pry fingers out of my hair to get a breath in before I drop my lips back to her neck. I'm actually starting to kind of like her crazy moans, hence I no longer feel the need to cover her mouth. If anyone else does notice the noise, I can't hear them out in the hall over her anyway, so what do I care?

Plus now there's fingers grazing down my chest, grabbing at my shirt clumsily, and when I look at her face next I decide she's in the dictionary under "reckless abandon".

There's a sudden ripping noise to my left, and I see Brendan pulling her tights apart at the seam. Somehow this is a more impressive feat of strength than the whole "carrying us both" thing was, because if I think about it I could probably carry both Red and Leaf if I really wanted to, but I tried ripping Leaf's tights once and wound up defeated. He rips them further, and suddenly her leg recoils, foot slamming into his shoulder.

"I LIKED theeseee," she half shouts, half whines, and he just grunts, shoving his fingers into her through the gap he created. That shuts her up real quick, or at least stops her from talking, and that foot is still on his shoulder but now she's rubbing him with it, her heel traveling down his back slowly. I figure the way he turns his head and almost gently bites her thigh is probably the closest thing to an apology she's going to get.

It's too dark for me to tell how many fingers he had in her to begin with, but I can tell when he puts in another, because she yanks at my shirt so hard I lose what little balance I had and fall the whole three inches to her chest. This makes her giggle when she recovers for a second, complete with a slight snort, and, taking a cue from Brendan because he's dealt with her longer, I bite into her tit to make her stop. Not too hard, because I'm definitely not trying to hurt her, and if I leave any marks Brendan might come back for revenge...

I remember that this already is his revenge, and that I might not be living through the night anyway, so I suck harder, trying for a hickey near her cleavage. She hisses mid-moan and smacks the back of my head, which I take as my cue to knock it off, so I just suck on her nipple instead.

Then she's moaning again, and that means I'm not in trouble anymore... Instead it more seems I'll be in trouble if I let go, because when I try to breathe the hand picking at my buttons hesitates, and I hurry to continue before she slams it into my stomach.

Then the hand finds my crotch, and I don't care how clumsy she is right now, her fingers feel fantastic as they tap across my fly. But right now I could probably get off from dropping an ice cube on my dick, it's been mostly hard for... well, I don't actually know how long, but long enough that I know my pre-cum has actually soaked straight through, a point driven home when one of May's fingertips finds the spot and dwells there for a second, pressing a little too hard for comfort. She gasps as her hand finally sets against my length fully, instead of the lazy traces, and I'm too busy groaning at the feeling of something finally deliberately touching my dick to even think that this might violate Brendan's whole "hands only" proclamation. She stalls again, and I lick harder, figuring this is another threat, but then her hand gropes me more firmly, as though confused...

May's fingers finish the half my fly I hadn't with surprising sobriety, then seize my cock a little more roughly than I'm okay with. Her attention is suddenly focused to say the least, and Brendan seems to realize this, the wet sound of his fingers schlicking into her getting faster.

She's too busy shouting to notice.

"Holyyyyy SHIT it's HUGE!" she declares with all the subtlety I've come to expect from her. I'm aware of the floor meeting my ass before my face actually starts to sting from the backhand that put me there, but then there's blood dripping from my nose as Brendan roars and folds her in half. "Yesssss!" is the next thing I hear out of her, my cock apparently forgotten in favor of the one that's actually in her now.

He's got her knees over his shoulders, her ass clear up off the bed as he plows into her, her hands braced against the headboard as he fucks her. If this is how they are every night I wonder how Ethan and Lucas can share a wall with them, but then I remember the alcohol factor. One hand wipes the blood from my nose and smears it on Lance's carpet – I'll replace it when I steal the place from him, if I don't just burn this room entirely from the memory of what transpired in it – and the other starts to pump my shaft. It's already out, I might as well enjoy the show.

She's screaming the right name as she's being pounded, so I guess I was only a temporary distraction, and while my ego's a bit bruised it probably is saving me from actual physical pain at Brendan's hands. The adrenaline is wearing back off, so I'm feeling a little woozy again. It's letting me block out her words though, so all I'm hearing is bedsprings – an argument against memory-foam mattresses tries to form in my mind – and of course her screaming.

Then I choose the wrong moment to moan, because there's a break in her volume as they have to do the headboard shimmy.

"Fuck you."

I'm caught, but I don't have the sense to stop moving my hand, let alone take it off my dick. May is all nails and grabbing at Brendan, trying to get him to start again, but he swats her hands off. "Fuck youuu, BITCH!" he announces, and May just gets angrier and starts kicking at him, because he's pulled out of her. "Youuu're not gettin any fuckin free show..." he slurs, stumbling to his feet and storming toward me with more purpose than anyone with his pants halfway down should have.

I finally think to let go of my dick about the same time that one of his hands buries itself into my hair, but only so I can grab onto his wrist to keep him from yanking it clear out. Grandpa's still not bald and I'd rather not beat him to it. He drags me most of the way to my feet, and it's clear he hasn't lost any of that monster strength yet, so I just follow his directions as he throws me back onto the bed. I'm not sure whether I should roll over or just keep my ass in the air, but my head is on May's lap so all I can smell is pussy, and I can't think of a reason to complain. I take a big nip of her thigh through her tights without thinking, and I don't know if the hand on my head is trying to make me stop or do more, but my scalp is too tender for me to react beyond "FUCK, OW!"

She just starts laughing her ass off, which is muffled for a minute when Brendan hops back onto the bed and starts kissing her over me. She melts back into moaning, then he grabs me by the collar and rolls me part way over, forcing me to find an elbow to lean on.

At least now I know what May was shrieking about, earlier, but it's not like most guys have my gift. If his size is much different than Red's, I'm too drunk to tell, and my mouth is open instinctively at the sight of a dick that close anyway.

The way he hesitates tells me that wasn't what he had in mind, and I get ready for another round of gay slurs, but the only one that comes is "What a fucking slut!" followed by a round of raucous laughter. I want to remind him it was May he was calling that a few minutes ago, but I've lost track of time anyway and I'm too busy licking my lips.

He lets go of my shirt and I fall a couple inches, only to be jerked back up by my hair again. "SHIT!" I bark, because goddamn it, I like my fucking hair _attached_, and he gives it another jerk just for good measure.

"You jusss don know whento fuckin quit," he hisses, and I feel something damp rubbing into my cheek. May is trying to struggle out from under me, but she's just a distraction. "Les get somethin' straigh," he continues.

His cock slaps me across the cheek surprisingly hard, and the slight chuckle I react with initially is quickly drowned out by the groan as it slides across my lip and then out of my reach again. He's controlling it with the hand not on my head, and I decide to play along for the sake of my scalp, closing my lips defiantly. I feel my own dick twitch when he slides it past again though, and now I've got the added struggle of trying to ignore May's hands since they don't seem to care which of us they're touching.

"No man... touches my woman... but me," he sneers, speaking slowly to keep his words from slurring. "You understand?" he adds, and I nod very slightly. "You understand?" he repeats, and I swallow hard. He better fuck me after this, because this is probably the only time in my life he'll be drunk enough to consider it, and I don't think I'm okay with him pulling rank on me this hard and not fucking me after. "You don' FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

"Yes sir," I spout in a panic.

Then there's a cock in my mouth and ohhhhh fuuck I'm just going to melt on the spot. May is shrieking something about not being his property and about me sitting on her leg and punching my back and I don't care because there's the taste of cock and of pussy juice in my mouth and while theirs is unfamiliar I still know those tastes.

I don't know why I've always gotten off on anger and adrenaline but this whole night has been a rush like I haven't had in years, and the only thing that could make it better is-

I nearly choke when he starts fucking my mouth, using my hair for leverage, and fuck if I care anymore, I just suck obediently like the little bitch he's been calling me. It's surrendering, sort of, but tomorrow I'll put him back in line and he'll either have to accept it or admit that this happened. Either way, I win.

He starts cursing again, and I start going faster because maybe I can win here and now after all.

May has other ideas though, and goes from shrieking in my ear to biting my shoulder _hard_. Not for the first time I decide she must be part Sneasel because I'm definitely bleeding now. Of course since it fucking hurts I shout, and then I start coughing because this time I _do_ choke on Brendan's dick.

He lets me go, thankfully, though he does it by throwing me back, which knocks me and May both back over. "Fuck you!" she snaps as our heads bang together, slapping me, and I try to roll off of her, but not fast enough. Brendan has me by the belt and he drags me back toward him, not slowing even when my pants beat my ass to him. He just yanks them clean off anyway, leaving me flopped halfway onto May again while he pulls my boxers down too.

"Mayyyyybe this end'll beee more cooperative," he mumbles. I hear him spit twice, missing the first time before feeling the slickness slide down my crack.

It's all I can do not to beg. I want this too goddamned much, and I feel like an ass because of all the things wrong with the situation, but May is trying to shove my head into her crotch and Brendan is pressing his cock against my ass and I don't regret the chug of Absinthe from earlier anymore.

I'll save that for tomorrow morning.

Normally Red's the only one who tops me, and it occurs to me a second too late that he's normally really gentle about it. There's a searing pain for a couple seconds as my ass objects to the intrusion – my body and I don't always agree on what we want – but I take a couple deep breaths and the clenching manages to stop, though I still wince through the next few strokes, and I hear more cursing:

"Shit... May... Why aren't you... this tight?" he growls, and she tries to swing at him over me, which only pushes me back and buries him deeper.

"My ass is tighter than that slut's!" she insists, and part of me wants to try that theory out, but the rest is being distracted by the way she's kicking against me, and the realization that they barely care I'm here.

Her toes slide against my dick during one kick. I feel my balls tighten; I've been hard for at least an hour, and I'm finally going to cum soon, I'm sure, if I can just...

Brendan grabs both of my hands as soon as they start to move, holding them together in the middle of my back. "I guessss I di'n't make myssself CLEAR!" he shouts.

May giggles what really can only be called evilly, and this time when her foot touches my cock, I know she's doing it on purpose, and it twitches harder. She's rocking her hips too though, with my head so close to her pussy...

"You don' touch my woman... But I guessss..."

She whimpered, and I could tell she was staring at him intently. Her foot slid away just as he pushed into me hard again, and I cursed; I'd been soooo close. Maybe I could lean my hips toward the sheets...

"I can letyou keep 'er busyyy... jus' this once..." He grabs me by the hair again and pushes my head the rest of the way into her crotch, my nose finding her bare clit in the gap of her tights. "But no touchinggg..."

He's got a good enough grip on my hands to ensure that anyway; struggling harder to get them free might distract him from fucking me, so I just start licking obediently, going at May's pussy with enthusiasm I'll have to remember later. I'll owe Leaf the same treatment as soon as I can look her in the eye again. Probably before, since I'm going to owe myself an apology too. She seems to not care which part of her pussy I lick so I just go for all of it, her hands holding me in place as I lap at her clit and opening. She starts shouting and squirming again, and I secretly hope in her thrashing she'll rub against my crotch again, because while I'm sure at this stage I could cum from being fucked alone, Brendan doesn't have the first idea how to fuck a guy right and he'll probably blow before I do.

Then he leans over me farther, leaning onto his free hand, pushing me closer to the bed and I gasp against May's pussy as I get some relief from the fabric of the sheets. "Yeaahhh, you like that slut?" he chants over me, but I'm not sure anymore which of us he's talking to, and May is answering him.

I really don't think they even remember I'm here, really. Or who I am, at least.

I don't know if I even care, anyway. I'm wasted and I'm about to cum. If I close my eyes, I can't really tell I'm with the wrong people, except that they're both so loud and senseless that this doesn't feel even halfway like home or normal, but I feel too warm and gooey to care...

Warm and...

May is screaming and trying to shove my face back out of her crotch, and I just can't even care, because I'm too busy groaning and cumming the biggest load I've ever had all over the bed. I've been hard for so long it damn near hurts to cum, and it definitely hurts a bit that Brendan is still pounding me during it, but fuck if it's not the best pain of my life.

Brendan lets me drop in such a hurry that I can tell he didn't actually make it out of my ass before he started cumming, but I'm too busy trying to catch my breath and wishing I could just fall asleep to really care what he's doing. I'm exhausted now, and part of me feels defeated because I'm never tired out by sex like this, but alcohol does tend to knock me out so that's probably why.

A foreign sound – silence, I realize slowly – fills the room for a minute, and I grin and close my eyes, snuggling into the pillow I'm only half-aware is actually May's thigh. A weight slams down on my back, then stays there, and I decide caring isn't worth it until morning, because frankly, I'm still comfortable enough to breathe, even with one of May's feet under my stomach.

She wiggles that foot, then I hear the annoying harping that is her voice start back up again: "EWWW my foot is all stickyyyy," she whines.

If Brendan tries to start shit over this one, I decide, I'm just gonna go jump off the balcony and take my chances with the bushes.


End file.
